Heero's Dreams
by TIGERLILYWULF
Summary: just read it.. a very cute story


Heero's Dreams 

"Will they come true?" 

I sat there staring at my computer, it was just a blank screen no missions came through. I turned around in my chair to find Duo fast asleep on his bed. I stared at him for a while   
*he's so beautiful, my little angel*   
I got up from my chair, walked over to his bed, leaned over, and moved his bangs out of his face. I kissed his forehead gently so I didn't wake him. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower, I pulled my T- shirt over my head and threw it on the bathroom floor. Then I unbuttoned my pants, stepped out of them, walked over to the shower, and turned on the water. The water flowed freely over my hand it was warm just like Duo. *sigh* I turned around, went up to the sink, and looked into the mirror. I looked at myself then looked away I didn't like what I saw.   
*I saw a killer with only one thing on mind all those people I've killed^* 

I went back to the shower, felt the water, it was still warm. I took off my boxers then stepped into the shower, the water hit my skin it felt so good. I washed every part of my body I kinda looked like a soapman *instead of a snowman* I rinsed off, turned off the water, grabbed my towel, and dried off. I stepped out of the shower then I grabbed my chibi wing zero boxers *they were my pajamas* ^_^ I dried my hair and walked out of the bathroom then walked over to my bed and sat down. I looked over to see Duo still asleep. It had been along day for the both of us.   
*I had just gotten the data from the base that we had our mission at. Duo was fighting the mobile dolls while I ran back to my gundam so I could help him out. I got in my gundam and started shooting dolls that were coming to the right and left of me. When I finally got to Duo he had already blown up the dolls. I told him that he did a great job. But he just snorted "No thanks to you, your late!" I just looked at him and said   
"I had guards on my tail that's why I'm late." Duo just said   
"Yeah uh huh well see ya." Then he just flew off. 

I was angry with myself and ... him. I looked back up to find Duo looking right at me. I looked away, laid on my bed, and I turned over on my side so I was facing the wall. "Goodnight." Duo said as he made his way to the bathroom. I could hear the shower come on, "Ok who's been using MY shampoo?!" he yelled. That's was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep. In the night as I was sleeping I felt something cold on my neck. I turned around and found myself looking into the barrel of what looked like a gun. I looked up and saw Duo   
"... Duo... put the gun down." I said kinda scared (me scared no way, but I was). Duo just glared at me   
*he's giving me the Death glare... hey that's my look*.   
He didn't say anything. The next thing surprised me, he pulled the trigger and shot me. I sat up quickly scared as hell then I laid back down and curled up into a ball. I started to whimper. The dream was so real I could actually feel the bullet hit my head and kill me. Duo heard my whimpers, *what's wrong with him*   
Duo got up and walked over to my bed. He leaned over and tapped my shoulder, (I had my gun under my pillow in case someone decided to barge in) I grabbed it, flipped over, and pointed the gun at him.   
He just looked at me with a weird looked like, *What did I do*   
"What is it Heero?"   
I lowered my gun and sat up. Duo sat next to me and asked concerned, "What's wrong Heero?"   
"I had a nightmare." ---- a little shaken.   
"About what?"   
"You."   
"Me?!" Duo asked with a shocked look.   
"Yes." ---- still no emotion.   
"What did I do?"----- still shocked.   
"You shot me." ~_~   
"I... what.. I shot you?" he said with disbelief.   
"Yes."----- tired.   
"I would never do that to you." he said as he hugged me.   
"You wouldn't?" I asked curiously.   
"Of course not your my best friend... Did I ever tell you I love you?" he said still hugging me.   
"You do... then why were you mad at me today?"   
"I was mad because I knew you could have gotten out of there sooner."   
"Oh... I met someone very interesting there." I said happy to know he wasn't mad at me anymore.   
"You met someone, he asked with an eywbrow raised, who did you meet?"   
"I met a girl." monotone (like usual).   
"A girl huh." he said like he didn't believe me.   
"Yeah."   
"What did she look like?" he asked curiously.   
"Well she had long brown hair, brown eyes, and she was about 5' 4".... she had a cross around her neck it looked like it had jewels of some sort..."   
"Hmm... was she pretty?"   
"Yes she was... but your the only for me." I said as I hugged him.   
"I believe your right....hey buddy, he started to say but I had already fallen asleep, oh forget it." he said with a soothing voice.   
********************   
^Next Day^ 

I woke up to find Duo sleeping next to me. I smiled, got up, and jumped into the shower. I got out of the shower, grabbed my towel, and walked over to the dresser. I looked up to find Duo propped up on one elbow staring at me with a smile on his face. I looked away and looked for some clothes. I got my clothes and walked back to the bathroom but before I got into the doorway Duo spoke up, "What's wrong... I dress in front of you all the time." I turned around and thought   
*he's right* I put my clothes on the bed except for my boxers, I dropped my towel and put on my boxers then I put on the rest of my clothes. I looked up to see Duo smiling happily   
*he's happy cause he got his way*   
I went to put the towel back then I walked over to my laptop to see if any new missions had come through. I opened a message, a mission caught my eye   
*Yes a mission* I thought happily.   
I turned around to see what Duo was doing, he was running his finger up and down his chest. It drove me crazy, all I wanted to do was take him right there but I had a mission to go to.   
"Got a mission don't you?" he asked still trailing his finger up and down.   
"Yes... how did you know?" I asked surprised.   
"Well, he sighed, if you didn't you would be on me right now wouldn't you?" he said with a sparkle in his eyes.   
"You're right." I got up and walked over to the door, I looked back, he was still laying on the bed smiling.   
"Do you want to come along so I don't hurt myself?" I asked sarcasticly.   
"You mean it!" he said ignoring my sarcasim.   
"Yeah why not." I said with a smile.   
He jumped off the bed and hopped over to me cause he was trying to put on his shoes. Then I opened the door and there she stood with a gun pointed at me ready to shoot. She was about 5' 4", black hair, purplish black eyes, and she was wearing a tank top and shorts. I just looked at her shocked and Duo was behind me with a shocked look of his own. She finally spoke up   
"You're Heero?"   
"Yes I are... what do you want?" I asked trying to shake of the fact that she scared me. "Sorry for being rude, she put away her gun, My name's Rei." she said in a calm voice. "What do you want." I was getting kinda mad now.   
"I just wanted to know what happen to my sister?" she asked with a with her hand on her gun.   
"Your sister?" I asked confused.   
"Yes my sister... her name's Artemis." she said annoyed.   
"Oh... her... nothing she got out of the building before it blew up." I said hoping the conversation would end soon.   
"Oh ok good... well I'll leave you two alone... but if you ever harm her you'll be answerin to me!" she said with a gleam in her eye. She turned and walked away.   
"I thought you said you had guards on your tail." he said angerly. I turned and looked at Duo, he looked mad I didn't blame him.   
"I'm sorry I lied... I just didnt want you to be upset anymore than you already were." I said apologeticly.   
Duo turned away and stiffened his back that told me   
*go away I don't want to see you right now*   
So I turned and walked out. I walked down to where Wing Zero was, got in, and flew off to my mission. Duo turned around to find me gone and looked down,   
"Maybe I shouldn't have gotten mad at him." I finally got to the battle field and found most of the dolls shot up and burning. I got out of my gundam and just stood there looking around.   
"I guess I'm late for the party." I said with my hand over my mouth.   
"Hey what are you doing here!" someone yelled, I looked down to find a girl standing at the foot of my gundam. I jumped down and then I looked at her.   
"I was sent here."   
"Oh ok well your late I already did the job for you."she said with a smile.   
"Oh thanks... Rei came up to my room and threatened me that I should stay away from her sister which I'm thinking is you."   
"Oh she did, did she.... she's always so protective of me." she said as she looked at the burning moblie dolls.   
"How come?" I asked as I looked at her.   
"It's a long story, anyways how did you know that _I _was her sister?"   
"Well you told me your name when we first met and when she said your name when she showed up at my apt it clicked in my head that she was talking about you."   
She turned to look at me, "You know my name then?" she asked.   
"Yes I do.... Artemis right?"   
"Yep... I like your gundam it's cool." she said looking up at it.   
"I'm glad you like it.... Are you a gundam pilot too?" I asked curiously.   
"Yes I am." she said as she looked at me.   
"Whats your gundam's name?" I asked with a smile ( I was smiling because the way she was dressed). She was wearing a black short shirt that showed her stomach and short shorts, she also had a cross around her neck too, the same cross that she was wearing when I first met her.   
*Why do all these girls I meet always have to wear short shorts, hey why am I complaining they look great in those things*   
"Deathstar... it kinda looks like Deathscythe but different colors." she said happyly. "Neat." that was the only thing I could think of to say.   
"Well I gotta go... see ya!"she said as she ran off toward her gundam. I could see half of it, she was right it did look alot like Deathscythe.   
*******************   
^That Night^ 

When I got home Duo was already asleep so I quietly got ready for bed. I slipped under the covers and went to sleep.   
****************   
^Dream^ 

I was standing on the battle field where everyone was fighting. Then I saw someone off in the distance just standing there like me. I noticed it was a girl, she looked just like Artemis. As I stared at her she turned and looked at me, I guess she felt me staring at her. She just stared at me for awhile, then all of a sudden she pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I just stood there not scared at all.   
^That's me Mr. Macho man not scared of anything^   
She pulled the trigger and the bullet came toward me in slow motion it was weird, anyway as the bullet came toward me I saw her smiling and that was the last thing I saw before the bullet went through my head. I bolted out of bed, went into the bathroom, turned on the water, and splashed my face with cold water to wake me up. I turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and dried my face off. I turned around to see Duo looking at me (he was half asleep, he looked cute with his hair messed up)   
*I'm so wierd*   
"Heero that's the second nightmare you've had... are you alright?" he asked half asleep and with one eye half open.   
I walked up to him, "I'm alright, I touched his cheek gently and then kissed it, go back to sleep." Duo smiled and went back to bed. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed.   
"He's right this is my second nightmare, its like I'm having them every night."   
I laid back on my bed, I couldn't sleep. I looked over at Duo, he looked so cute when he slept. I sat up then crawled over to his bed and tapped him on his shoulder.   
"Heero what is it?" he asked.   
"Can I sleep with you?"   
He lifted the covers and I slid under them. I laid there with him curled beside me. I fell asleep and thought   
*I hope I don't have another nightmare*.   
*************************   
^Next Day^ 

I walked over to a cafe cause I wanted to get some coffee since Duo forgot to make some this morning. ~_~ I walked in to find Artemis and Rei sitting at a table drinking cappuccino. I ordered my coffee and sat down in the table behind them.   
Artemis turned around and looked at me, "Hey Heero what's up?"   
"Nothing." I said looking out the window.   
Then all of a sudden Quatre sits next to me, "Here Heero."   
"Thanks Quatre." I said as I took the cup from his hand.   
He looked up from his cup, "Hey Heero where's Duo?" he asked curiously.   
"Still at home I suppose." I said as I took a drink.   
"Hey Heero.....Hello." Artemis said a little annoyed.   
"Oh sorry Artie.... Quatre I would like you to meet Artemis and her friend Rei." I said putting my cup down.   
"Hi it's nice to meet the both of you." he said with a charming smile.   
*Quatre's always charming* I thought in disgust.   
"It's nice to meet you too." Artemis said with a smile.   
Rei chimed in, "Yeah it is."   
"So what are you going to do today Heero." Quatre asked while sipping his tea.   
*How much tea can he drink before he really has to go* I thought to myself.   
I shrugged "I don't know."   
Then all of a sudden Quatre whispered over to me, _*The section with the bathroom was not my idea*_   
"Heero, I really gotta go pee!"   
"No, dammit! I told you not to drink that much in one setting!" I whispered back.   
He looked at me with a sad look then just went back to his old self.   
"So... What are you two going to do today." Quatre asked.   
"I'm probably gonna go to this Tea Convention.... I heard it has a bunch of different kinds of tea from different parts of the world." Artemis said with an eyebrow raised. *Did I just here Quatre whisper to Heero about going to the bathroom*   
*sweatdrop*   
Artie thought.   
"Where's it at?" Quatre asked.   
Artemis told him where and she also told him what time is was being held.   
"Mondo cool I wanna go." Quatre said with a smile.   
"Hey man don't leave me here all alone.'' I said looking at him.   
"You'll be alright.'' he said patting my shoulder. Artemis got up, grabbed Quatre's arm, and dragged him out of the cafe.   
"Well lets go then." she said happyly.   
***************   
^A few minutes later^ 

Rei looked over at me and I looked at her.   
She got up and sat next to me, "So you know that cutie." she asked drinking her cappuccino.   
"Yes I do."   
We continued to talk for a long time.   
I thought *I have to find Quatre*   
I finally said, "I'm sorry to end this wonderful conversation (wonderful yeah right) but I have to go cause I have somethings I need to do."   
"Oh ok.... well it was nice talking to you." she said.   
I got up and walked out of the cafe.   
*I need to find Quatre*   
*************************   
^A few hours later^   
"That was fun." Quatre said.   
"Yeah it was..... it was like heaven don't you think so." Artemis said.   
"Oh yeah it was heaven......hey isn't that Heero..... Hey Heero Over Here!" Quatre yelled.   
I turned to see Quatre waving.   
I walked over to them, "Hey Quatre hey Artemis... did you two have fun?'' I asked.   
"Yep we sure did..... it was like heaven cause of all the types of tea they had." she sounded a little drunk to me.   
"Can I ask you a question Quatre?" I asked.   
"Sure..... shoot." He said with a drunkin smile.   
"Okie here it goes, I smiled, How much tea can you drink before you really have to go?" Hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way, but he did. He looked at me like he saw a ghost or something, he walked right up to me and slapped me.   
"How dare you ask that?" Artie just stared at me like a confused and frightened deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.   
^Rei I just love that part ok hun^   
"I'm sorry, I rubbed my cheek, I really am I dont know what came over me." I said apologeticly and also laughing in my head.   
Quatre just walked away and said nothing *I think he's mad at me now* and Artie walked after him and was talking to him *trying to comfort him I think* I sighed and walked home. When I got home Duo was playing a game on our playstation. I walked past him,sat on my bed, and put my hands over my face to hide the red mark made by an angry Quatre.   
Duo turned around and looked at me, "What's wrong Heero?"   
"Nothing." I muttered through my hands.   
Duo crawled over to me and removed my hands from my face. "What happened to you?'' he asked concerned.   
"I asked Quatre about the tea thing." he said ashamed.   
"Oh, he snicked, I should have told you to never ask him that?"   
"Oh thanks for telling me that now." I said rubbing my cheek agin.   
"Oh well that's over with..... you look like crap go to bed." he said still snickering.   
I got up and walked over to the bathroom. I could hear Duo curse at the t.v. its funny to hear him do that. I walked out to find him lying on his stomach still cursing at the t.v. "Are you ok Duo?" I asked trying not to laugh.   
"I'm just peachy." He said annoyed.   
I walked over him and walked toward my bed. I sat on my bed and looked over Duo. Duo had rolled on his side and was muttering something.   
"Well goodnight Duo."   
"Goodnight Heero." I layed down, got under the covers, and fell asleep. *******************   
^Dream^ 

I opened my eyes to find myself in someone elses bed. I bolted up and saw her standing there in the doorway to the bathroom. She was smiling (a pretty smile infact). She came over, got on the bed, and crawled over to me. When she got over to me she sat by me and started whispering sweet things in my ear.   
*I think they were sweet or could they be nasty I didn't know and didn't care*   
I found myself pulling her down and kissing her once she was laying on the bed. I could have sworen this was for real. She put her hands around my neck and started kissing me. The next thing is what made me scream like mad and woke Duo up. I was still kissing her and then I couldnt control myself so I got on top of her (and u know what I did next). I screamed myself awake and when I stopped screaming Duo was looking at me wierd. "You had another nightmare didn't you?"   
"Ha what gave it away?" I asked trying to get my shit back together.   
**********************   
^Next Day^ 

I was walking down the street then I stop dead in my tracks. There was Artemis eating a doughnut and Rei drinking something. I walked over to them and I said   
"Hey good lookin."   
They both turned around and Artemis said with a hand on her hip, "Who was that directed at?" I grabbed her and kissed her.   
She backed away and looked at me wierd.   
"It was directed at you." I said with a smile.   
Rei was just standing there with her arms crossed.   
"Hey beautiful." I said with a grin.   
"Hey... and why are you so happy today?" Artie asked.   
"Well let me tell you I had the weirdest dream last night."   
"Well tell us." Artie asked (she wasn't the patient type)   
"It was like this I woke up in the dream of course and then all of a sudden I find myself sleeping with you." I pointed at Rei as I said it.   
Artemis looked like she saw an alien. Then she came up to me and slapped me.   
"Ouch what was that for." I said rubbing my cheek.   
"How come it wasn't me that was with you it's not fair." Artemis said stomping her foot on the ground.   
Then Rei came up to me and slapped me.   
"Ouch now what that for." I said rubbing my other cheek.   
"Pervert." Rei said as she walked away. Artemis then came up to me and kissed me on both cheeks.   
"Sorry about that I better go before she throws a hissy fit, (she winked)..... see ya." Artie said then ran off after Rei.   
**************************   
^Back at the house^ 

I walked in and everybody was there Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo (well of course him this was his house)   
"Hey everyone."   
"Hey Heero." they all said in perfect unison.   
I sat down and they all looked at me, "What?!"   
"What happen to you?" Trowa asked.   
"I got slapped by two girls."   
"Heero got bitch slapped by two girls." Wufei started laughing.   
I just sat there for awhile just glaring at him. He didn't stop laughing and then everyone else started laughing too. Then the phone rang. Duo got up and answered it.   
"Hello... uh huh....... uh huh........uh huh......ok got ya." He hung up, turned around and then said   
"Hey Heero you shouldn't have anymore nightmares cause those girls are leaving." I jumped and did a victory dance. ------- (Woohoo) *^_^*   
Duo came back over *sweatdrop* I stopped   
"Oh sorry." I said sitting back down. No one asked me about my nightmares I'm glad. Well ever since those girls I've slept like a baby. Anyways no more nightmares Whoopie. *sweatdrop* oops sorry I just had too. ^_^ The end!   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   



End file.
